Living in the Underland
by yoyogp
Summary: I suddenly fing myself in the middle of a story. Why me? Rated T for safety, most likely going to be the same level as the series. Please review, it helps me keep going. what genre do you think this is? please say in a review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi people, this is my first time, so blast me with (constructive) comments. I hope that by the time you read this, the whole thing would be out. This was written in google docs, and transferred into .**_

_**Gregor's last name is Andrews in this fanficion, because I said so.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Yoni (Me)**

So here I am, sitting, reading book after book, then reading fanfiction. What am I talking about? You should know already or you wouldn't be reading this. I'm talking about the Underland Chronicles. I enjoyed them, yes, but didn't believe in them. Well, I lived in Virginia, not even connecting to this kid in New York (I have no idea where Central Park is). Then, my mother decided we have to move. Why does she have to take me from my friends, I do not know. When I heard we are moving to New York, I thought _" well, gregor lived in NY... I might find out where central park is after all..."_ And so, I drive from Virginia to NY, being bored for several hours (8 hours to be exact. 410 miles in a car. Not fun), nothing to do most of the time.

When we arrived in New York, I think _"this is the opposite way Gregor's mom wants to go... hmm..."_

My parents got a job in NY, so we have enough money to buy a normal apartment, unlike poor Gregor.

I am in 8th grade, a few months after the Underland Chronicles end, if Gregor was about my age, and in the same grade. At my new school, I meet a girl named Angelina, that sits next to someone named Larry.

"_this is weird... these two names together... oh! yes! Gregor!..." _

"So, do you know a Gregor?" I ask.

"Where did that question come from?" they both ask.

"Um, just because. So do you?"

"Yeah." Says Larry cautiously.

"Andrews? Gregor Andrews?"

"Yup. Why are you asking this?"

"_Holy Cow! is that really him?... no, there must be millions of people named Gregor Andrews... but Angelina and Larry too?... hmm..."_

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. So, how did your history test go, Larry?" I say, changing subject.

"Um, not very well, but I'll live."

"Yoni, why did you ask about Gregor?" Asked Angelina.

"I said, drop it! it doesn't matter!"

"Well, you don't need to yell, you know."

"Oops. Sorry."

"Um Yoni, about Gregor-"

"I said drop it!"

"- he's standing at the door to the cafeteria"

I turn around, and at the door to the cafeteria, stands a thin teenager, with long sleeves and his hoodie on.

"_that must be him! it has to be him!"_

**Gregor**

"_who is that boy talking to Angelina and Larry?... hmm... he doesn't look like a threat... then again, neither do I... good, the claw is in place... "_

"Hey Larry, who are you talking to?" I ask while jogging to their table.

"Well, why don't you ask me, Gregor?" Says the stranger.

"So what is your name?" I ask.

"My name is Yoni." He answers.

"So what brings you here?" I ask.

"Oh, I just moved here from Virginia,-"

"_Virginia, hmm?... that is where my mom wants to go..."_

"-where, unfortunately for me and you, there are no underground cities"

"_WHAT? how? how does he know about Regalia? does he know about anything else?"_

I try to keep a puzzled face, similar to Angelina's and Larry's, but he sees right through it.

"Aha! I knew it!" He says.

"What?" I try to say in an innocent voice, but when Larry and Angelina look away, I give him a warning face, and show a flash of Ares's claw. He keeps calm, but at least he shuts up.

"What are talking about, Yoni?" Says Angelina.

"Oh nothing, just something from a book I read, and I thought Gregor read it too."

"_a book?... what book has Regalia in it?..."_

"Hey Gregor, after school, can you come with me to Central Park tomorrow, I want to talk to you." Says Yoni.

"Fine." I answer. "Angelina and Larry, you can't come. I need to talk to Yoni, alone."

"Ok Gregor."

"Whatever."

**Yoni**

"How do you know about Regalia?" He asks.

"If you want, I can show you hundreds, no, thousands of people on the internet who heard about Regalia, but don't believe it exists."

"Really?"

"Yup. And they also know about Luxa."

"WHAT?"

"And Ripred, and Vikus, and what happened to Ares and who that claw belongs to."

"And how do they know that?"

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out. Whoops, that was way too close, Gregor, you should take care of that rager thing." I say as I dodge a hit from his claw.

"You sure are lucky I didn't spin" He said, not apologizing.

"Well, I am pretty swift myself. And I know how to see like you do. I managed to teach myself somehow."

"_and if he thinks he can beat me because I'm new, he's got a surprise..."_

"Hmm... Now let me test you. Who is Ares, Ripred, Vikus, and Luxa?"

"Ripred: a giant rat, a rager, with an X scar on his face, lost his pups, mate and friends because of Hamnet, who served under Solovet, now dead, Hamnet's mother, and Vikus's wife, and Luxa's grandmother. Vikus, as I said, Solovet's husband, Miravet's, Howard's, Henry's and Luxa's grandfather. Luxa: your girlfriend, and don't deny it, bonded to Aurora, has, apparently as you think, beautiful purple eyes, and silvery blond hair. you got her locked in a dungeon once. Ares: a black flier, your bond, banished from the bat's community after letting his last bond, Henry, die because Henry helped the rats, died at the last battle against and by the Bain, aka Pearlpelt, aka Pealygirly. How 'bout that?"

"Nice, it looks like you did some research on the underland."

"Yup. I know about every underlander you know, and your feelings toward them."

"Really? Well that is interesting. and about my feelings toward Luxa, I do not deny them. At all! But I miss her so much..."

"I know. Now, can you show me which rock is the entrance to the underland?"

"Sure, but I doubt there would be any flier to take us to the underland."

Actually, I knew which rock was the entrance to the underland. After all, you can't be mistaken when an extremely pale girl with purple eyes sits there every night, and conforms her name is Luxa, and agrees to come with her two bonds there at the time I would be there with Gregor, and then she moves the rock and goes into a passage. No chance of being wrong.

When we got to the rock, I wasn't surprised when I heard someone yell "Gregor!" and saw a figure flash by, and I wasn't surprised that Gregor hugged that figure and whispered "Luxa." All of this was kinda' planned by me. What a happy reunion.

* * *

_**This is my first time, so please leave a (constructive) review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter starts is a day before the reunion. I know that Luxa doesn't speak with the same grammar rules we have, but it is easier to write. Imagine that she learned our dialect, OK?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.**_

_**The night before:**_

**Chapter 2**

**Luxa**

Every night, I came up here, looking at the moon, and at the stars. I was thinking of Gregor all along that time. I wanted to see Gregor again. I really did. And then he came. No, not Gregor, but almost as good. He looked like a kind person. And then he proved it.

"Are you Luxa?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I answered.

"Do you know someone named Gregor?"

"Yes..."

"Do you ride Aurora? A golden bat?"

"What-?"

"Never mind how. Do you?"

"Yes, I do. But how did you know?"

"I have my sources. You like Gregor, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Would you like to see him?"

"Yes! I would like to see him again! But isn't he in Virginia?"

"_why am i talking to this person so openly?..."_

"No. Not yet, at least."

"But how do you know?"

"Oh, I saw him at school today. With long sleeves hiding his scars. And he has Ares's claw with him."

_flashback: Gregor, held by the shiners, being dragged in with a claw in his hand. the shiners reporting it's Ares's... Gregor, in the hospital, soaking his hand, and letting the claw drift from his grasp..._

"He kept it?"

"Ah yes, I suppose he couldn't tell you. Or Ripred here either." Said the stranger as if to the air.

"Oh well, overlander, seems like you found me." Said Ripred, my bond and bodyguard.

"Hey, Ripred, I managed to teach myself what you tried to teach Gregor for months."

"Wait, What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Echolocation." Said the stranger.

"Ah, that thing. Must have been hard to teach yourself without a great teacher like Ripred." I said.

"Yes, it was, but I was very determined to use echolocation, so I managed, and now even a master rager like Ripred can't sneak up on me. He can kill me, yes, but I'd notice him before then, and maybe even find my hidden rager inside me, and hold Ripred off." I couldn't see him clearly, but I swear he grinned.

"And as if that could happen." Smirked Ripred.

"Luxa, come back here tomorrow, at the evening. I'll make sure Gregor comes. Don't you worry."

"Thank you, stranger."

"Your welcome, m'lady."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Yoni." Said the stranger, "Bye, see you tomorrow!"

_**Back to the present:**_

**Gregor**

_Luxa! she is here!_

"Luxa." I whispered as she ran into my hands. "you have no idea how I missed you."

"I know," she answered, "and this is all thanks to Yoni"

"Really?"

"Yes, he told me the time to come here."

"Thank you, Yoni."

"Hay," said Yoni, "Ripred, you're here today too, aren't you? Are you amused just as as I am by this reunion?"

"Yes, this sure is very amusing," Said Ripred with a wide grin, but then his face became serious, and he added "but this is better than a nonfunctional queen."

"Ripred, I can bring Lizzie here tomorrow, if you'd like to see her." I smirked back at him.

"Yes, I'd love to see Lizzie!" Answers Ripred.

"Well, I promise she would be here tomorrow, Ripred." I say, "Luxa, how did you know I'd come?"

"Yoni came here last night, while I gazed at the stares and thought about you, and he told me to be here at this time. So I came here and I heard you coming. I am so happy to see you. Yoni, how did you know about Aurora?"

"Um, it is kinda' hard to explain, but I know about most of the underlanders Gregor knows about, and their bonds. I know about the four prophecies which include the warrior, and the Prophecy of Secret. I also know what happened in the way to fulfilling the prophecies. I understand your grief about all who died on the way. And I know about the three times Gregor knew about someone being locked in the dungeon. Hmm.. It was Hamnet, then Gregor, and then, hmm... let's see... Ah yes, Luxa." Said Yoni looking straight into my eyes.

_What? How did he know? And if he knows so much, doesn't he know why and how I feel about it?_

"I am really sorry about that Luxa, it was for your protection. But I shouldn't have let Solovet lock you in the dungeon."

She looked up at me, staring straight into my eyes, and I could see she forgives me. "It's ok Gregor, I understand why you did that, and /. /\ /| / |\/ |\/. |\/ |/ ||\\ \. |||/ |/ /."

"I do too."

"Um, people, I think we should go back, and come here at the same time? And maybe bring Larry and Angelina. What do you say?"

"Ok" I said.

"Larry? Angelina?" Asked Luxa.

"Two friends of us from school." I said.

"I think they would like to know where their friend was, when he was absent from school. What do you think, Gregor?" Said Yoni

"But would they believe us?"

"If Ripred and Aurora would be here, I think they would react like you reacted. Hmm... Maybe you should bring Temp too, Luxa, and Gregor can bring Boots. Does Boots still speak Crawler?"

"I guess we would find out, wouldn't we?"

"Bye! See you back here at the same time, right?" Said Yoni.

"Right." said everyone back. I let Luxa go, both of us wanting to stay, but our parents would freak out if we don't go home soon. I kiss Luxa on the cheek for good-bye.

"See you tomorrow, Luxa." I whisper.

"Take care Gregor." She whispers back.

**Gregor**

So, after meeting with Luxa I went home.

_Luxa! i missed her so much... and I would see her again tomorrow... with Lizzie and Boots with me... oh yeah, also Larry and Angelina... wonder how they would react to giant rat and cockroach... that would be amusing..._

I lost my train of thought when I hit the door to the apartment building. I went up the stairs and opened the door.

"I'm home!"

"So Gregor, how was school? And where did you go after school?" Asked my mother, Grace.

"Oh, school was fine. I have a new friend. He was talking to Angelina and Larry in the cafeteria yesterday. I went with him today to see some of my old friends."

"And who might be these friends?"

"Um... Never mind that. How are Lizzie and Boots?" I said, trying to avoid talking about Luxa in front of my mom.

"Well, why don't you ask us?" Asked Lizzie.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine. And Boots is, too."

When mom left to make dinner, I went to convince Lizzie and Boots to come with me to meet the Underlanders.

"Lizzie and Boots, can you come with me to the living room? For just a sec?"

"Yeah, ok." Said Lizzie.

"Ok!" Said Boots.

When we got there, I turned to Lizzie.

"Do you want to see Ripred again?"

"Yes! I'd love to!"

"And Boots, would you like to see Temp again?"

"Yes!"

"So after school tomorrow, come with me to Central Park, ok?"

"Ok!"

"I'd come if Ripred would be there."

"Ripred would be there, don't worry."

"Yay! I see Temp again!" said Boots, and started talking to herself in Cockroach.

_I wondered if Boots would ever forget Cockroach... well, I guess that's my answer._

_**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm not very good in conversations, so the whole coming home thing went pretty bad. On the bright side, I think I did well on talking to Lizzie and Boots. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know it took me awhile to post this chapter. If you want to read/review/help the chapter, PM me at **__**yoyogp.p **__** if you have a google docs, and i'll share the chapter with you so you can read and comment about it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Underland Chronicles.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Larry**

_**The Day After:**_

"Isn't it weird that our new friend, Yoni asked about Gregor?" Asked Angelina.

"Yeah. And Gregor's face when Yoni mentioned underground cities? Priceless" I said.

"I wonder what that was all about."

"Well why won't you ask them?"

Angela turns around. Gregor and Yoni are walking toward us from the cafeteria entrance, trying to hide their smiles, without success.

"What's with the smug face?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing." Says Yoni, even though we all know it's obvious it isn't nothing, but knowing him, he won't say anything else.

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Well actually," says Gregor, "We want you come with us to central park this evening."

"Um, sure. Why?"

Yoni looks at Gregor and back to us. "We want to show you something there." Says Yoni.

"And I guess you don't want to show it to us now?"

"Well, we can't really bring it here, and I don't think that we want the whole cafeteria to know about it."

"_What could this thing be?... It can't be... Or could it?... That can't exist!... We'd know if it did... Right?..."_

**Larry**

"Ah, there you are." Says Yoni. Angelina and I just got to the arranged meeting place, the Grand Army Plaza. "Gregor is already there."

"Where?" I ask.

"Ah, you'll see."

"Never liked secrets." I murmur to Angelina, so quietly it must have been almost impossible for her to hear me.

"I heard that!" Says Yoni. Him and his stupid inhuman hearing.

"So where are we going?" Even though we all know the answer.

"I can't tell you, now, can I?" And so we are walking down East drive, following Yoni. He then turns into one cluster of trees by the road.

A shadow suddenly detaches from a tree, and knocks me and Angelina to the ground.

"Wow! Get off of them! It's ok! they're with me!" Yoni shouts at the 250 pound mass of... Fur?

"Hmph. But you have to admit their face was ridiculous."

"Well, here people don't meet giant rats every day, Ripred."

"_Did he say giant rat?... A giant rat is sitting on me?...And for some reason, I'm also very calm..."_

"Ah, well, I guess you're right."

"Let's properly introduce ourselves. Ripred, Larry and Angelina. Larry and Angelina, Ripred."

"B-b-but you're a rat..." I manage to say.

"Yes. I'm glad you noticed." Says the rat calmly.

"But rats don't speak, or grow 5 feet long" Says Angelina.

"Well then, you should get used to it, because where we're taking you, there are a lot of giant rats. Though not many are the same as Ripred here. He is one of the best warriors down there. And no, I won't tell where 'down there' is, so don't ask. Come on. Gregor's waiting."

We keep walking, and find Gregor leaning on a rock with a... different... girl.

She was pale. I mean really pale. Her skin was almost see through. Her hair was a metallic blond. But the most outstanding feature about her was her eyes. They were purple.

"Hello. I take it you're Larry and Angelina. Nice to meet you. I'm Luxa, and you've already met my bond, Ripred. It's nice to see you again, Yoni." Says the pale girl.

"Always a pleasure, your highness."

"What? Highness?" Angelina asks.

Luxa sighs. "Yes, I'm the queen to be of Regalia, but no need for official terms. Even though, I do wonder how Yoni knows about that."

"I told you, it was a book. Gregor's whole year in Regalia was written in it from his point of view. Even you, Luxa. That's how I could recognize you."

"Uh huh. I still don't believe it, but I don't care much, as long as me and Gregor are back together. Why didn't you ever come here, Gregor?"

He looked guilty. "I think it's because of the painful memories, and... I... I couldn't... I don't know. I'm sorry."

Yoni rubs his hands together. "Are you ready for the greatest adventure of your life, or are you going to stand here, gawking at us?" He asked. When we don't respond, he says "Ok then, let's go!"

He signals to Gregor and Ripred, and they both start pushing the rock. Luxa, and Gregor's two little sisters help. I didn't notice Lizzie and Boots until now. They were being un quiet. Angelina and I step forward to help when the rock slides, and reveals an opening.

**Larry**

"But how? How didn't we hear about this?" I said, as Gregor followed Luxa to the revealed staircase.

"Ah, but you did, you just never listened, never paid attention. Dismissed it as crazy imagination" Yoni sighed, "I also thought like that when I met you. Couldn't believe you, Angelina, and Gregor existed. But when I met Gregor, and later Luxa, I knew it must be real. So, are you ready to go in?" And without waiting for an answer, He leapt in after Gregor and Luxa, with Lizzie and Boots after him.

"Come on!" Said Angelina, and went in.

"Well, it's all or nothing." I tell myself.

I walk in, and with Gregor, Yoni closes the entrance, leaving us in darkness.

"Follow my voice." Said Gregor from up front. How'd he get there?

" And I'll guide from behind." Said Yoni from behind.

"How exactly? It's pitch black!"

"We have special talents, lets just put it that way." Said Yoni.

Ripred smirked. "Heh. Don't listen to him, he got it from me. I taught Gregor echolocation, and Yoni managed it by himself after hearing about it."

"Uh... Echolocation?"

Yoni laughs. "Yeah, you heard that right. We're like bats, painting a picture from sound alone. It's a very interesting experience. And if you're nice, we'll teach you too."

We walk for awhile in silence, and I try to hear the space were in, trying to estimate the distance to the wall. I hear Yoni chuckle.

"What?" I ask.

"I can _hear_ you trying echolocation. If you would like we can teach you the technique, or force it on you, and lock you in a dungeon for a week," He answers, "Right Gregor?"

"That's how I learned it. See if you can do any better, Larry."

"Sure would. How 'bout you, Angelina?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not so sure I want to stay here much, no offense, Luxa, but it's just so dark, and different."

"No offense taken, Angelina. Gregor himself hated this place, never wanted to come back, until he figured out he had a crush on me."

At that moment I think that Gregor must be a lot happier in... this place... than in NY, and this might be why he never dated anyone. He still loved Luxa, after all this time, and remained loyal to her. I kinda feel sorry for him, and wish his parents would let him move here.

"We're here" Say Gregor and Yoni simultaneously, Yoni in awe, Gregor in longing, and... fear?

"Drop overlanders." A voice comes from beneath me. It can't be human, because it's more of a purr that anything.

I hear shuffling, and know Luxa, and then Gregor dropped down. Then I assume Lizzie and Boots, because Yoni says "Ok Angelina, stand here... And now... Jump!" Then I hear an "Oof!" from Angelina when she lands, and exclaims "It has fur!"

Yoni and the rest laugh. "Yes Angelina. These are the bats of the underland. Amazing, aren't they? Now Larry, come here..." I feel his hand on my shoulder "Don't worry. Now jump!"

I land on a furry mass, a bat I assume. These bats are huge, and must look awesome!

"Ok, we're ready. Lets go!" I hear Yoni say.

And so, we're off to the depths of the earth, and the unknown. For me, at least.

* * *

_**I never went to Central Park in my life. I love Google Maps. I hope I established that I don't reveal much as a writer or character, so don't ask. I'm not going to add the whole part of "Yoni won't say any more, because I know him." You should know that part already. Can you think of any names for the bats? You are such awesome readers, I can't believe you can stand me. You all get cookies and diamonds! **_


End file.
